


Meeting the Parents

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, First Impressions, Fluff, M/M, Otabek is a gentleman, Otabek just wants Yuri's parents to like him, Podium Family, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Otabek meet's Yuri's "parents" before going on their first official date.orOtabek finally finds out why people say that Victor's middle name is 'Extra'.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for Otabek Altin Week, but I was super busy and I was really late on getting this done. Sorry!
> 
> Anyway, this is a little headcannon that I thought up one day and I couldn't resist writing it out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It was the day; Otabek had finally saved up enough money for a flight to Russia to visit his new boyfriend, Yuri. They made it official a few weeks ago during one of their daily video calls and he couldn't be happier to finally be able to call the blonde his boyfriend. 

After the hour long ride from the airport, the brunette was standing in front of the door of the apartment where Yuri lived with Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. The three of them made up a very unorthodox little family, but the two older skaters really did care about the young blonde as if he were their son. It made the Kazakh happy that his boyfriend had other people to care for him and keep him safe while he was countries away. However, the brown haired boy could live without being glared at and being interrogated like he was a criminal by the older couple...

When Otabek knocked on the door he heard Yuri excitedly call out 'coming!', before the door was swung open and he suddenly had his arms full of an excited blonde Russian.

"Beka, you're finally here!" Yuri shouted with a huge smile as he hugged the older boy. Otabek just smiled and hugged the smaller boy back in answer, but the moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. When Otabek looked over near the doorway he saw the piercing ice blue eyes of the legendary Victor Nikiforov trying to glare holes into him, and it sent a chill running down the brunettes spine. 

Now Otabek wasn't easily intimidated by many people, but for some reason the silver haired man’s glare did. Luckily Katsuki seemed to be a little less hostile towards him. “Otabek, come on in. I’ll go ahead and take your luggage for you.” Yuuri offered, noticing that Yura didn’t look like he would be letting go of the Kazakh anytime soon.

“Thank you.” Otabek said as he walked in the door with Yuri still clinging to him as he went; it was a good thing that Otabek was strong. However, it got to be a little problematic when the brunette tried to sit down on the couch in the living room but the blonde thankfully let go to sit right beside his boyfriend instead. Yuri then started asking Otabek about how his flight was and about how he was doing and everything was going good until Yuri brought up something about going to see a movie together, and that is when the interrogation began…

“So”, Victor started as he sat down on the other couch across from where the younger couple was sitting, “how long have you two been officially dating so far?”

"Oh um, about a few weeks."

"Mhm, and how long have you "liked" Yura?" The gray haired man asked, even including the air quotes around the word 'like'. That kind of upset the Kazakh because it almost seemed like the older man was questioning how much Otabek liked Yura, and he liked the blonde quite a lot.

All Otabek could answer with was. "Sir?"

To which Victor responded with, “I asked how long you have actually liked Yuri?"

“Well… if we’re being honest I would have to say that I’ve liked Yuri ever since we ran into each other in Barcelona.” The Kazakh answered with a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

The older Russian man still didn’t look very amused though. “Ok and what were your plans for your date with Yurio tonight?”

“Um, well we were thinking about going to see a movie and maybe getting a bite to eat?”

“Very likely, and what was your plans for after your little date?”

“…Well I guess that we’ll come back here so that we can get some sleep, so that we’re well rested for tomorrow-“

“And what are you planning for tomorrow that you need to be so well rested for, hm?”

“Jesus Christ old man, we’re just going to the fair that’s in town this week! Why are you being so god damn nosy anyway?!”

“I have every right to be nosy.” The gray haired man retorted.

“No you don’t!”

“As your father I have every right to worry about you, especially considering that your date is mister “Stoic, bad boy” over here!”

“Victor.” Yuuri reprimanded.

"Stoic bad boy?" Otebek whispered mainly to himself in a tone that may have showed just how hurt he was by that description.

“For the last time; you are not my dad and we are in no way related! Ugh, Katsudon will you tell him?!”

The blue eyed man gasped dramatically. “Yurio, how dare you say something like that?”

“How many times do I have to tell you; THAT’S NOT MY NAME!!” Yura shouted coming to stand in front of Victor with his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

The gray haired man stood up as well, standing about a foot above the blonde. “Don’t you take that tone with me young man!”

After that the two started arguing with each other in their native tongue, leaving Otabek and Yuuri out in the cold considering that they only knew a little bit of Russian themselves. However, it didn’t take long for the Japanese man to get tired of the arguing between Yuri and Victor.

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT!!”

That got the two Russians’ attention and they automatically stopped fighting and looked at Yuuri. “There is no reason for you guys to be fighting!” Yuri and Victor both looked down in shame and remained quiet in answer. “Now,” Yuuri started turning to the blonde boy. “You and Otabek go on your date and have fun, while Victor and I stay here and have dinner, are we clear?”

Victor was still pouting as he nodded until he rounded on Otabek and looked at him threateningly as he now stood right in front of the brunette. “Two things! Number one, you are to have him home by 11 o’clock and not a second later. And number two, anything you do to him,” Victor then leaned in close to the Kazakh to whisper. “I will do to you, and I mean everything.”

Otabek just starred at the older man in mild horror until Victor was pulled away by his fiance. "Victor, stop that!" Yuuri then turned and smiled warmly at Yuri and Otabek. "You two head out now and have fun." 

"Yes sir, thank you. I hope you two have a good night."

"Come on Beka stop being such a kiss ass and lets go!!"The blonde said and tugged Otabek out the door into the hallway and over to the elevator. Yuri pushed the button to call the elevator to their floor and they watched as the numbers, displayed on the screen above the double doors, climbed. The Kazakh looked over towards his boyfriend when he heard him let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry about Victor acting so weird and creepy.”

“It’s ok.”

“No it’s not, it was so embarrassing! He’s always doing and saying weird things; like he’s trying to be my father or something.”

“I will agree that he was acting a little bit… intense, but I think it’s just because he cares about you and your wellbeing and I think that’s a pretty good thing.” The green eyed boy looked down a bit as a light blush spread on his face.

“I guess… but it still doesn’t give him the excuse to act like he’s some fucking psycho who’s off their meds.”

The brunette chuckled at his boyfriends’ dramatics and it was only a few seconds before they heard the ding of the elevator arriving to their floor. “Well, we better get going before we’re late for the movie.” 

Yuri just smiled and followed Otabek into the elevator. “Yeah, let’s go.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Otabek kept his word and made sure that he had Yuri home by 11 o’clock; he actually had the blonde home thirty minutes early. Yuri had complained and tried to talk Otabek into staying out later but the brunette had been adamant on following the rules.

When they had made it back Victor had been sitting on the couch, glaring right at the door when the younger couple walked in but his glare was luckly not as vicious as it was earlier.Yuuri was also sitting on the couch, but he was leaned against his fiancé’s shoulder as he was sleeping. However, he woke up from his nap when he heard the door open and he greeted the two with a gentle smile.

“Welcome back, how was the movie?”

“It looked good in the trailer but it turns out it was just another boring rom-com.” The blonde answered back as he toed his shoes off before he walked in and flopped down onto the other couch. 

“So what did you guys do afterwards?” The gray haired man asked glaring at Otabek while he worked on taking off his boots to leave near the door.

“Don’t worry old man, we just went to get something to eat and then we came straight home. Now stop asking so many questions; I’m tired.”

Victor opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Yuuri spoke before his fiancé could say anything else. “It is kind of late we should get going to bed, don’t you think so Victor?”

The older man looked as if he was contemplating something but then he finally sighed and stood up. "Alright, but you," he said while pointing at Otabek, “are to stay out here the entire night. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Crystal, sir." 

"Ok, goodnight you two." 

"Goodnight." The younger couple said in unison as they watched the other couple retreat to their room and close the door behind them.

"Well that went better than I thought." The brunette admitted. 

"Yeah, no kidding... Well I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable."

Otabek watched as his boyfriend walked to his room and closed the door behind him. That’s when the brunette grabbed his suitcase and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and change into his night clothes.

When he was in the shower he let himself reflect on his date with Yuri. 

It had been pretty perfect even if the movie wasn't as good as they had thought it would be. They at least were able to eat out at a nice restaurant and they were able to walk through the city and look at the decorated storefronts and the neon lights as they just talked about random thing's. All in all it wasn't the "perfect romantic date" like you see in the movies, but for Otabek it was perfect as long as Yuri was with him it would always be perfect.

When the Kazakh finally walked into the living room in a pair of black sweatpants and a black T-shirt with a fearsome looking tiger on the front; he found his boyfriend sitting on the couch with a blanket and pillow piled next to him while he watched TV. The blonde looked over towards his boyfriend walked into the living room and proceeded to sit down in the spot beside him. "I like your shirt." Yuri said when he realized that the shirt Otabek was wearing was the one that he had bought his boyfriend when they visited Hasetsu a few months ago.

"Thanks, I got it from some bratty boy that dragged me to Japan for a vacation."

"Man, that guy sounds like a dick." 

Otabek chuckled and put an arm around the blondes’ shoulders. "Eh, he's not that bad."

"I would hope so." Yuri said as he placed his head on the older boys shoulder and pulled the blanket over both of them.

They were watching a movie that was playing on the T.V. and about an hour later the brunette realized that they had somehow moved into a position where they were both laying down on the couch. Otabek was lying behind Yuri with his arms around the blondes waist, and that's also when the older boy noticed how late it was. 

"Yura?"

"Hmm?"

"You should probably go to bed, it's kind of late."

"But I'm already comfy." The blonde whined and turned to look at Otabek. “Can’t I just sleep out here with you?"

"I don't know Yura..."

"It's not like we're doing anything bad, pleeeaase beka?" The blonde begged with his sea-green kitten eyes that he knew no one could say no to, especially Otabek.

The Kazakh tried to fight it but he caved in and said, "Fine", to which his boyfriend smiled at. 

The younger boy stretched up to place a chaste kiss on Otabek's cheek then laid his head on the brunettes chest. "Good night, Beka."

Otabek felt his cheeks heat up with a blush from Yuri kissing him and he hugged his boyfriends’ smaller body closer to his own. "Good night, Yura." He said as a placed a tender kiss on the top of Yuri’s head.

It only took a few minutes before both boys were comfortably asleep in each other’s arms.

\----------------------------------  
*Bonus*

It was the second night that Otabek was visiting Yuri and that he was staying in the apartment that his boyfriend shared with Victor and Yuuri. The Kazakh was asleep on the couch in the living room until he was startled awake by the feeling of someone sliding behind him on the couch and placing their hands around his waist. He wasn't too worried though because he thought that it was just his boyfriend.

"Yura, you should be in bed." The brunette mumbled sleepily without looking behind him.

"Oh, but he is in bed."

Otabek was suddenly wide awake, because... that definitely wasn't his boyfriends voice.

"M-mr. Nikiforov? W-what are you doing?"

"I told you everything you did to Yuri, I would do to you and, I meant it."

Long story short, Otabek didn't get much more sleep after that and when both Yuri's emerged out of their rooms, they were both very confused by what they saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little story and I hope that you liked it!   
> I am currently working on getting my story for Halloween finished up and posted within the next couple days before it get's to be too late. haha *sweats nervously*   
> Anyway, as usual comments/ constructive criticism along with kudos are always welcomed and greatly appreciated!  
> You can find/follow me on Tumblr at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo where I post links to all my works and blog about my many fandoms, so come by and say Hi if you want! :D <3  
> ~kim :P


End file.
